


Lost Shadows

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood story of Gundam Tanaka. He's found as an infant out in a raging storm, and is brought up as a loner, having no friends, only animals. He's taken away from his adoptive mother by force, and is sent away to a scientist for  human evolution research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, just to let you know! :33

On one beautiful spring morning, Arisu Tanaka skipped over a stone bridge, holding her umbrella that was the color of pink roses above her head as harsh sheets of rain bounced against it and onto the pavement.

Before it began to rain, she had been casually taking a stroll with her business partner; telling them about how she wanted to have a child, and yet knowing she had been devoted to the single life. It had felt like such a long time before it'd finally began to rain, and everyone was already running to their homes in an array of directions as she herself aimed for the trolley.

As she ran across the stone path embedded into the ground of the woods, she could hear a faint plea for help. It sounded to be coming from a young child, possibly a toddler. Its voice sounded frail and hurt, nailed down by sadness and torture. Arisu's heart broke at the brief calls, and hurried towards the direction in which she heard the child's voice.

She stumbled across a large oak tree, where young sniffles and quick breaths were heard. The young voice called out once more, not knowing that Arisu was near, and began to cough into a fit of tears. Arisu gasped in disbelief at how… gloomy the child seemed. Convinced that the child needed help, she walked around the tree, her soaked chestnut hair blowing in front of her face, asshe looked down at the child who seemed hungry and frail, sad and abandoned, lost for hope.

The lone child looked up at her, fear in his eyes; He didn't look normal for a young child his age. Black and white hair, matted down because of the downpour, one eye red and one grey, with a large bloody scar shaped over the grey colored eye. Arisu bent down in front of him, her pink blouse and skirt now drenched with rain.

"Are you… Alone?" She whispered out gently. She didn't know exactly how to approach him, knowing he was still young.

The boy nodded and covered his mouth with his poofy long purple scarf; Arisu was on the verge of tears. "There, there… Arisu's here…" She slowly brought her arms towards him, and watched cautiously as she wrapped her arms around him and stood up.

"Do you have a home?" She asked, patting the bloody scar over the child's eye with her blouse. The boy shook his head, and let her dab away at his scar. Arisu walked slowly towards the bus stop, not bothering about the rain anymore. "Well then, welcome home…" She said welcomingly, "Gundam Tanaka."

She had thought of a name immediately for him, remembering the conversation she had just minutes before she found the lone child. _"When I finally have a child, I will name it Gundam! Gundam Tanaka! And no one will stop me!"_ She remembered saying it with so much optimism, and how she wished the same for her child. To find one in the wild during a massive dangerous storm made it even more depressing than was called for.

"How old are you, Gundam?" She asked, beginning to ask questions about everything he might know about himself. He knew almost everything about himself. His age, his birthday, his likes and dislikes, but the one question he didn't respond to was "Who is your family?" He remained quiet, giving off an inaudible sigh, and burying his face inside his scarf. Arisu smiled and sat down on the dry bench under the bus stop, and waited for the trolley to arrive.


	2. Prologue PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am waiting to post chapters until they each get 50+ views, just so you know! Sorry if I am slow with updating, I have a beta reader, and I've been revising on my own. Sorry for the inconvenience!!

The trolley soon arrived, and Arisu slowly walked on, keeping Gundam steady, not wanting to disturb his slumber. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder, small trickles of blood dripping onto the back of her blouse. Some of the passengers stared at the child as if he were some disease, scooting away from the two of them as they walked down the aisle. No one agreed for her to sit next to them, and the only chance she had of sitting down was all the way in the back, where it was dark and empty. Arisu didn't seem to mind; at least they had somewhere to sit. She stroked down Gundam's back slowly, gently enough for him to barely feel it. A few of the passengers from time to time would look back at Arisu and Gundam, giving off nasty glares. When her stop came, no one else got up, as they watched her disappear before proceeding off the bus.

"That sure was strange…" She said to herself, and continued to walk home. With the rain subsiding, Arisu didn't bother to speed up; instead, she walked as slowly as she could back to her house, wanting to cherish the time with her newly adopted (?) son. When she unlocked the door and let herself in, she situated Gundam on the couch, watching as he squirmed in his sleep. She giggled lightly, and went off into the kitchen to grab a snack for him. She scrimmaged through the cabinets to come across a fruit in which she cherished the most: bananas. Curiously, she brought it over to Gundam, who was slowly waking up; flinching as he accidentally rubbed his left eye. He let out a short gasp as he did so, and blinked at Arisu a couple of times before registering it was her.

"Rise and shine, Gundam-chan!" She giggled, as she began peeling the banana in her hand. Gundam examined it curiously, not knowing what it was. "What… Is that?" He whispered, reaching for it. "It's a banana! It's really tasty! Would you like a bite?" Arisu replied, offering him a bite. Gundam nodded and grabbed the banana from her hands, taking a small, delicate bite out of it. He slowly chewed it, not wanting Arisu to assume he was a messy eater, at least, that's what he remembered his parents thinking of him. "So, what do you think? Do you like it?" Arisu spoke up, watching as Gundam nodded back nervously. Arisu sat beside him, bringing him up onto her lap.

"I see that you're… Really nervous, Gundam… I understand what you're going through right now. B-….But I don't want you to feel like you have to act modest around me…! I don't care how you act, as long as you don't cause trouble~!" She ended her sentence with a short giggle. Gundam looked down, ashamed at what he had caused her to think. "I'm not… Bad, am I?" He whispered once more in question. "No! Of course not! Why would you think that, honey?" Arisu grew a tad concerned, but knew that he wouldn't know what to expect, since he was new to all of these surroundings. As expected, Gundam didn't respond. "Gundam, sweetie, are you afraid? Please don't be! I don't want to be feared…" Gundam looked back up at her, seeing the pity in her eyes. "I do not fear you, … Mother."

Arisu pulled him into a tight embrace, and kissed his damp forehead. She soon pulled away from the hug, and placed him back down on the couch, grabbing towels for the both of them."We've been out in the rain for a long time! Better dry up~!" She sang, as she wrapped a towel around her arms, beginning to dry off Gundam's hair, feeling him stiffen up as she did so. "I only have a small mattress in the guest room, but I'll make that your new bedroom!" Arisu smiled, and watched as Gundam slowly gave the banana back to her, half finished."You don't… Want anymore?" She asked, almost in tears. Gundam looked back and slowly brought back the banana, biting into it once more. She half smiled, and patted his shoulder, and walked upstairs, Gundam watching her.

"Alrighty, Gundam! Everything is set and ready to go!" Arisu shouted from upstairs, sprinting down the stairs, grabbing Gundam, and running back up to the guest room. "It's a small bed, and it's shared with Mewmew, my kitty cat! She's friendly!" Arisu guaranteed. She lied Gundam gently down on the mattress and tucked him under the covers, which was just a measly quilt. At least he had a warm bed and someone to love him. She bent down with her hands behind her back and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my little angel." She whispered, and shut off the light.

Gundam was staring at amazement at Mewmew, watching it lick itself efficiently. Mewmew's attention was drawn to Gundam, and she trotted on over to him, tilting her head to the side. Gundam brought his hand up slowly and stroked down the cat's head, as it immediately began to purr. He was astounded. Right away, the kitten was at his very command. That's when he began to speak. "H-….Hello, creature…"

"Hello, Gundam Tanaka." Gundam jumped. The cat talked!

"You…! Can speak?"

"My words only reach the ears of the worthy. You, Gundam, are a very special soul; supernatural and extraordinary; made to do the unthinkable."

"I can… Hear any animal speak to me…?"

"Why yes, of course. You were created for this gift, a gift only obtainable through the Lord above."

Gundam didn't quite understand what Mewmew meant, but nodded. "I guess…I guess you're my only friend here…" He mumbled.

"Gundam Tanaka, Arisu is a kind young woman; I believe you will grow fond of her in the future. As for now, I am indeed your only friend. Confide in me whatever your heart desires."

"…I want to forget it all…"

"Why would you want to forget anything you have witnessed? Every memory has its purpose."

Gundam turned away, avoiding the quilt from getting anywhere near his scar. "I will tell you no more." He concluded, and forced himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is years later, when Gundam is FINALLY in High School!!!!

 

Gundam walked off the bus, following after the young sixth graders. He slowly stepped off the bus, avoiding contact with any of them. Everyone behind him stood at least a few feet away from him; out of intimidation, and of Gundam’s request. He walked towards the school, making absolutely no contact with anyone who stared at him. Indeed, his clothing was quite suspicious and extravagant for a high schooler: Black and white hair, a large purple scarf that nearly touched the ground, a long black trench coat, black pants, black boots, a white shirt with an unidentified purple cross on it, two silver rings on his right hand on both his ring finger and his middle finger, and from time to time, he would wear black nail polish. What feature that was feared by everyone was the large nasty grey scar over his left eye.

As he was walking inside, Kazuichi Souda walked up behind him. “Boo! Haha! Did I scare ya?” Gundam turned around on his heels, staring him down. “That was amusing enough to make the demons laugh at the pains of death.” He continued to walk. “Is that uh… A good thing? Knowin’ you and your strange way of usin’ analogies, I’m not too sure, ya know?” Souda talked on, watching as Gundam wouldn’t respond. Souda decided to continue.

“Look man, I would give you a brotherly pat on the back-“

“I refuse such contact from a human spirit such as yours.”

“Yuh huh… But _you_ always barge in and say ‘Oh, people are too _stupid_ to touch me, oh’!”

Clutching onto Souda’s throat without turning around, Gundam corrected him, saying, “I do not say that you humans are stupid. I say that you are weak, and crumble under my unbelievable power. As for you, I see your blood already seized circulating to your head.” Souda tried his best to free himself, grabbing onto Gundam’s hand and attempting to pull him away. Gundam let go abruptly, and proceeded inside, glaring back at him in disgust. “Humans… When will they learn that I am an overlord compared to them? _Aha_ ha!” He laughed, as students began to stare yet again. “Away with your nasty glares!” The students took his sentence as a command, and ran off in the same direction towards the classrooms.

The school nurse slowly walked up to him, bringing her arm up to his shoulder. “Gundam Tanaka, I see you have already made a mess of things.” Gundam disregarded her, and continued grabbing things from his locker. Speaking up, he replied. “Is it ever going to be different? Causing havoc was what I was born to do. I was born to rule.”

“See? You’re going on again about the family you remember _nothing_ about! I think you should look at the mother you _do_ have, and forget about the past.”

“That, I cannot do. For the past is essential to my future.” She sighed, and turned him around to face her. “No, it’s _not._ Just because…. Just because this is what life has made of you, doesn’t mean you have to live off of all the bad that’s happened to you! Think of all the wonderful gifts you have been given…”

“Gifts are for the lowly. Thrones are for the godly, such as I.”

“That’s not what I meant, Gundam. I’ll tell your teacher you’re going to be late. I’m calling your mother.” Gundam stared at her unamused. He followed her to the nurse’s office, and sat down in the chair next to her desk. She sat down in her office chair and picked up the phone, dialing Ms. Tanaka’s number, having memorized it from the many times she had called before. She reclined back in her chair and spoke. “Hello? Yes, this is the school nurse, Akika Tsumiki. I am here to tell you about Gundam Tanaka, and how he’s been behaving lately.”

“Has he gotten himself into trouble??”

“No ma’am, he’s just fine. He’s acting like he should… But… I was wondering if you could pick him up?”

“Pick him up right now? O-Of course I can! I’ll be there in ten minutes!” Arisu rushed and hung up the phone. “Your mother is coming shortly.” Akika said to him, putting down the phone. “I heard.” He replied darkly, reaching into his scarf and pulling out a small hamster. “Eh? What’s that, Gundam?” Akika asked. “It is one of my Four Dark Gods of Destruction. Her name is ‘Star-destroyer Grey Fox’ Sun-D; A loyal one at heart, but festive when it comes to protecting her fellow comrades.” “Hmm… Interesting; a unique name as well.” Gundam held Sun-D in his hands, stroking down her back with his finger, watching her roll onto her stomach and chirp. Akika smiled, and brought her chair over to him, to where she was sitting perpendicular from him. “You do have friends, Gundam. Even if they aren’t people…Even if they can’t talk back…” Gundam blinked when she mentioned how animals can’t talk back. “…Blasphemy…” He mumbled, watching as Sun-D perched up on Gundam’s two fingers. Akika tilted her head to the side. “Excuse me?” “…Never mind. I have spoken too soon.”

Arisu walked in uncalled for, and smiled at Gundam as he looked over at her. “Hello, honey.” She said, bending down and kissing his cheek. Gundam watched her as she knelt down next to him, and looked back at Akika.  Akika was silent for a while before she spoke. “Have a nice day.” Was what she concluded with. Arisu looked at Gundam in confusion, and stood up. “Come on, Gundam.” She said, attempting to seem stern. Gundam put Sun-D back in his scarf and patted her gently. “Behave, you four. Arisu is near.” He whispered, and followed after his mother.

Akika waited until they left the room before she picked up the phone once more and dialed 911. “Hello, this is the local school nurse, Akika Tsumiki. I need you to take in Gundam Tanaka, living with Arisu Tanaka, his mother… I don’t think he’s kosher…” She said in a hushed tone, giving her thanks to the police officer on the line, and steadily putting the phone back down. She glared up at the door and twirled her chair to face the computer.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!: Gore, blood, loss of legs!

Back at the Tanaka house, Arisu had Gundam sit on the couch. She began to pace back and forth hesitantly, looking at him. “Gundam, please tell me why the nurse decided to send you home early. It hasn’t even been more than an hour since you got there!” Gundam crossed his knee over the other, folding his hands. “I do not know. I believe it is only her spirit feeling the force of my poison-filled veins.” “Don’t talk like that about yourself! Look…” She knelt down in front of him. “You are beautiful, just the way you are! You are not evil… You are not bad… You’re my son, my son that I love.” She brought him into a tight embrace, disregarding Gundam’s rules of no one being allowed to touch him. “Mother, you are risking your life by embracing me.” He said lowly, watching his mother pull away. “If you say so.”

Gundam stood up and walked to the backyard, where all the animals he bred were kept. He had thousands among thousands of different animals ranging from hamsters to elephants; He even had a Phoenix. He walked around in his so-called ‘Wonderland’ of animals, and took out his Four Dark Gods of Destruction. He sat down and let them feed off of the small packet of seeds he kept with him. “Feed, my Four Dark Gods of Destruction! Fuahahaha!!” At that second, police cars surrounded their house, as a helicopter hovered above the backyard, dropping a large net over it, trapping the animals and Gundam in it. “Mother!!” He shouted, as police officers flooded out of their cars, walking over to the side of the fence in which he was sitting near. “Are you Gundam Tanaka?” “The future overlord of the universe? Indeed I am. What do you have to do with me, you humans?” He scoffed, standing up and folding his arms. “You.” They said, watching as Gundam ran inside. “After him!” The policeman shouted, as the followed him inside from the front door.

“Mother, you have to hide.” Gundam said, pushing her down. “No! I will not let them take you away like this!” She retorted, wrapping her arms around him. The police rushed in, bringing in a K9 as well. “Take him away!” Their leader shouted, as the K9 lashed out at the both of them. The Four Dark Gods of Destruction came running inside, attempting to attack the K9. The K9 fought them back, beating them up almost entirely. “Come, my Dark Gods!” Gundam shouted, as they ran up his leg and up to his shoulders. Arisu tried to pull Gundam away, but that made the police demand more from the K9. The K9 lashed at Arisu, aiming for her legs. It bit at her torso, and began to tear off everything below. “Mother!!” Gundam screamed, as he watched his mother’s legs get torn apart violently. Blood splattered almost everywhere, as Arisu’s screams became nothing more than hacks of blood. While Gundam was frozen there, the police grabbed onto him and handcuffed him, dragging him outside.

The remaining police officers outside were finagling with the Phoenix, chaining it down. Gundam gasped in horror at the sight; watching people torture his animals was not something he tolerated. “LET IT GO!” He shouted, taking a step forward. Even the Four Dark Gods of Destruction were angry, letting out little squeaks. The officers looked back at him and shook their heads. “No.” They said with a sarcastic tone, shooting the phoenix down, until it was nothing more than a flame in the grass. “That oughta do it.” They said promisingly, walking back to their vans. “I got the Tanaka boy.” The leader shouted. “Take him to Jin.” They replied. “Jin Kirigiri? Got it.” The leader shouted back, dragging Gundam into the car.

“You sure are a quiet one.”

“I am not quiet. The poison inside me is screaming at your soul, wishing for you to burn to ashes in front of my eyes.” Gundam replied darkly, straightening out his trench coat. “Yer a strange one.” He replied, driving away. “I will not let you get away with this. You will suffer, and suffer you shall.” Gundam declared, not getting a response. He looked behind him at his house until it faded away. He looked back in front of him, noticing his eyes fog up. “Oh no…” He whispered inaudibly, sniffling uncontrollably, trying not to get the officer to notice. “Yeh got a cold?” The officer asked, not bothering to look at him. Gundam shook his head shakily, feeling tears roll down his cheeks madly. ‘Steel Red Elephant’ Maga-G poked its head out of Gundam’s scarf, getting pounded down by tears. He squeaked at Gundam, looking up at how sad Gundam looked. Maga-G whimpered lightly, and buried itself back in Gundam’s scarf. He began to wipe his tears away with his sleeve, as the vehicle lurched forward. “We’re here. Move it, boy!” The officer demanded, opening the door and helping Gundam out of the car.

Jin Kirigiri walked out of the facility seconds after, along with several security guards. “Ah, Gundam Tanaka. The boy who claims to be better than everyone else, but on a spiritual level of sorts. A pleasure to meet you.” He said, as the officer dragged Gundam up to him. “I am Jin Kirigiri, and I will be your master, if you will.” “No one is worthy enough to call themselves my master. I will have no soul controlling my every move.” Jin took Gundam’s cuffed hands and walked him inside, not responding to his last comment. Compared to Jin, Gundam was far taller than he; a predicted foot and several inches. Gundam was a mighty tall fellow, which added more fear to all who looked upon him. When they arrived in Jin’s office, they both sat down. “There isn’t much left I can say, aside from your mother’s most likely dead.” Jin spoke up.

“You planned all of these events, did you not?”

“Every single one; It’s my job. The murdering of your phoenix, as well as the murdering of your mother.”

“You are a despair-induced soul, trapped inside the body of one who’s pessimism has driven them wild.” Jin smiled evilly at Gundam’s remark. “That’s what they all say for someone as overpowering as me.” He grabbed onto his scalp and pulled up, revealing it was a wig. A bun of salmon colored hair was put up on both sides of their head. They pulled some hair out of the buns to create them into long pony tails. “No one can overpower the Super High School Level Despair! Junko Enoshima! I was the one who proudly set up everything! Fooled the guards into thinking I was the real Jin Kirigiri! That man is gone! GONE!” Gundam stared at Junko unamused. “You find this to be a large game where you come in first, and circulate everything you desire around you. Your goal is to make everyone’s life a living nightmare; for no one to have hope.” “That was the plan.” She snickered. “You see, I’ve known you before that whore of a mother found you! You’re a disaster, Gundam! Worse than I’ve ever lived to see.” “My mother is _not_ a _whore_!” Gundam shouted, slamming his fist onto the table, cracking the wood. “If you dare insult Arisu Tanaka again, I will have my Four Dark Gods of Destruction feast off of your burning flesh; Burning from your repeated sin.” Junko rolled her eyes.

“Way to make things difficult! I like that! Now, do you want to know about that hell of a childhood you had before you met your ‘nice mother’? You were born into this crazy family of psychos who thought you were not ready to know what being in that family meant. That family had been possessed by demons, I hear. Maybe you’re one yourself? Maybe you’ve been saved. Who knows?!” She laughed, watching as Gundam’s expression changed from complete boredom to curiosity. “You compare me to those myths. I am more powerful than them.” “Ah ah! Don’t get your facts tied up in a knot! They have equivalent power to you! Maybe even more? That’s for you to find out when you meet them. If that day ever comes!! Ahaha! Despair, despair! Despair is in the air, Gundam Tanaka!” Gundam rolled his eyes and looked away. Junko stood up and pulled him up by the loop created by his cuffed hands. “Let’s go say hello to the world, shall we? Seeing the expressions of the people who will find out that _I_ was the mastermind behind everything is such a pleasing surprise, don’t you think??” She grinned, walking outside with Gundam.

Junko looked around at the now dark scenery, letting out a deep sigh. “If your family were only here to see how much despair you’ve had to live through. Ahahaha!!” Gundam clenched his fist. “I have had enough of your talk.” He spat out. “Are you threatening me? Threatening the mastermind is against the rules!” While Junko wasn’t looking, the Four Dark Gods of Destruction crawled down to Gundam’s handcuffs, doing their hardest to break through using different attack combos in which Gundam had taught them. The four of them successfully broke through the hard material, crawling back up into Gundam’s scarf. Gundam raised his fist and threw a punch at her, successfully hitting her in the nose, watching her fall back. “Kyaaaah!! What were you thinking?!”  Blood was trickling down her face, not amusing Gundam in the slightest. “I suggest you fix everything you have destroyed, before I have to do so by force.” “You cannot fix what I have done, Gundam Tanaka! Or should I say, Super High School Level Animal Breeder! Hehehehe-Ahahhaha!!!” Gundam folded his arms and walked back inside, hearing Junko’s heels follow behind him. “I’ll tell you more in the morning.” She said, running in front of him and leading him into her office, locking him in. “Have fun!”


	5. Chapter 5

                Gundam sat in the middle of the room, examining his surroundings. He pulled forward his scarf, and let his Four Dark Gods of Destruction cuddle up against his jaw line. He slowly stood up, and walked over to Junko’s desk chair to figure out that she had left important portfolios out on the desk. He sat himself down once more, watching as his Four Dark Gods of Destruction hopped onto the desk, who watched Gundam scrimmage through the miscellaneous papers. “These papers must be essential to the reason why they captured someone such as I, the Demon Lord. I find it suspicious that they would want me; especially at a time as such…” He said to himself, holding up a piece of paper in front of his face. “I cannot read this microscopic print in such a darkened area!” He shook the paper in front of his face, and slammed it back down on the desk, enough to make the Four Dark Gods of Destruction jump up by the force.

“I have had enough of these evil schemes. If they desired me more than my mother, then I will show them what it means when one messes with me.” His voice had grown into a low growl, as he snatched up his hamsters, aiming for the door. At his attempt to open the door, nothing seemed to open it. “Gyahhh!! This cannot be! You _cannot_ contain the beasts of hell!” He began to punch and kick and the door, only getting a few of the nails keeping the hinges in place to fall out. The Four Dark Gods of Destruction watched in complete terror, as Gundam began murmuring to himself. “You cannot muster the pain and agony I felt towards your evil doings. You decapitated my mother’s legs; you obliterated Phoenix until he was nothing more than a spark of flame, who knows what you have done to my other comrades! You will regret this day for the rest of your lives. Your souls will be stained by the blood of my innocent animals…!” His tears began to flood out of his eyes like a waterfall, as flashbacks of his mother’s decapitation scorched themselves into his memory, leaving it engraved for eternity.

He kicked the door one last time, having difficulty breathing because of his tears along with the energy he had wasted on attempting to knock down the door. He fell back onto the floor with a loud wail and buried his face in his scarf. The Four Dark Gods of Destruction struggled to get out of the scarf, finally finding a way out, and nesting in Gundam’s coat. He pulled his face out of his scarf, and looked down at his left arm, which had the sleeve pulled all the way down, even covering his hand. He pulled the sleeve up half way, exposing his wrapped up arm. Taking care of his animals was not an easy task, and this was something to prove that. “This cannot be… I must fight back… I cannot stay in this ‘valley of tears’!” He quoted, standing back up and walking back to the door. “My Four Dark Gods, this could be frightening to your eyes. If you wish, you may look away.” Gundam spoke up, his voice a low growl once again. All four of them turned away without command, as Gundam stared at the door, closing his eyes and placing his hand on the doorknob. He began to mutter something in a foreign language. “Me duce, si ostium aperiam, ego, Tanaka Gundam uti potestas daemonis, Dominus abstulit monem meum ius locum, et irritum facerent maledictam tincidunt ut omnis machina utentes minitas mihi. " (Which translates to: “If this door must open under my command, then I, Gundam Tanaka, use this power of the demons, taken from my rightful place of the Demon Lord, to break this cursed lock, and all that may threaten me using this mechanism.” ).

Granted, Gundam was not the best when it came to muttering demonic praises; sometimes he even made them up as he went. Sometimes they would turn out more dangerous than intended, some don’t work at all; it all depends on how strong Gundam feels about the situation, and at this time, it was bombarded by the flashbacks of his mother, the killing of his beloved phoenix, and his kidnapping. He tightened his grip on the doorknob, and winced back as the door went flying towards the wall perpendicular to it, shattering into pieces and bursting into flames. “The flames were not intended.” He spoke quickly, running out of the room, cautious not to make a lot of racket. He ran down the hall, noting how grim and dark everything looked without light. He could see the demon flame of the remains of the door grow larger, and soon spread, creating almost an explosion of flame. The fire roared loudly, screeching and howling as well, as it began to shoot down the hall like a water dam being opened. Gundam began to run faster, until he was tripping over his own feet.

“This was not intended!” He said in panic, feeling the ground shake and the roof beginning to crumble. He guarded his Four Dark Gods of Destruction, as he saw the exit only miles away.  Sweat ran down his face wildly, as the flames continued to follow them; this time, bursting through the doors and breaking out like the tubes on a slip-and-slide. Everything near was scorched, and he knew it; he just didn’t want to think that he would be next on that list. He dived towards the exit, lying down on the ground as low as he could, and crawled as fast as he could away from the flames. He sat upright, and stared in horror at the mess he had made. “I…” He crawled further away, almost like doing a crab walk, as the flames exploded out of the building like an overflowed water balloon. Gundam ducked down and shielded his Four Dark Gods of Destruction with his left arm, feeling the immense heat press up against the bandages. The fire soon subsided, leaving lit ashes to fall from the sky. Gundam looked up and watched as the ashes fell onto the ground like snowflakes, standing up slowly.

CIA members lined up behind him, clicking their guns, loud enough for Gundam to hear every single one of them simultaneously. He turned around hesitantly, staring wide eyed; not at the guns, but at what he had done to simply break the lock to a door. Junko pushed her way out of the crowd and smirked at him. “Well well! Looks like you _did_ get some good stuff! Bravo, bravo!” She clapped, as the CIA members stood there with their guns raised, their attention focused on Gundam. “My work is not something you should cherish. It is something you must fear.” He replied grimly, as he stared at her. “….. …… Boys, fire!”  She shouted, as the CIA members shot without a single complaint. Gundam shielded himself with his arms, as he spoke one more spell: “Pondero!” Which translates to reflector. The bullets they had shot at him bounced off of him like measly BB gun pellets. Junko was astounded, but surprised at the same time. “He knows how to reflect things… Interesting…” She smirked, and walked towards him. “You! Do not come any closer!” He shouted, moving his hands down to his sides. “I can do what I want, Mister Tanaka. I have your parents in my control. I thought you would want to know that.” She retorted, and stood in front of him, looking up.  Gundam’s expression changed at the topic. “You wouldn’t dare… Trapping me into something foolish is disastrous on your part!”

Gundam clenched his fists, shaking. “As I probably already said, they can’t do a thing in my custody! You have proven yourself more powerful than them, and _that,_ I admire the most about you.” She stroked down his cheek with her right index finger and snickered. “If you would like to meet them after fourteen years, follow me.” She said, as she began to walk away. Gundam stood frozen in position. “It is a trap.” He replied, his coat blowing in the wind, ashes getting in his eyes. “Maybe it is? Maybe it isn’t; but you won’t find out unless you follow me.” Junko replied with a teasing tone in her voice. “I have already created a great catastrophe. I cannot risk any further than I already have. How can I know to trust you if you have treated me like one of you?! It is not smart to leave the Lord of Fallen Angels to himself, alone and confused, where he will do anything to escape…” His words were deep, but he most certainly had a point. Junko smiled behind his back, beginning to walk away once more. “Fine, don’t trust me; but you are making the largest mistake of your life.” She snapped her fingers, and the CIA led her away, leaving Gundam behind with the obliterated building left behind. “I cannot tolerate this any longer. I must find my way back home.” He said in a determined tone, heading towards the fence. He climbed up the fence with great efficiency, disappearing into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

                The woods were dark with trees as far as the eye could see; Gundam figured this out within seconds. He was cautious with every step, examining his surroundings. He could feel something-something important- but he couldn’t quite point out what it was. It was nothing like he’d ever felt before. Disregarding it, he walked on. “These woods… Are very quiet.” He said in a hushed voice, as he looked around further, hearing rustling in the bushes. “Carl! He’s going to hear us!” Gundam hear a woman’s voice say. “I-I’m sorry, dear!” “You’re forgiven.” After that short debate, their voices faded away. “Pardon?” Gundam raised his voice, expecting a response, but to no avail. He turned away and continued to walk. “I do not know my way back… I suppose I will search on my own.”

The people he had heard back there were none other than his real parents: Beatrice Tanaka and her current ‘boyfriend’, Carl. Beatrice’s real name hadn’t always been Beatrice; since she moved from her original location, they simply changed her name because her name was incredibly long and hard to pronounce. As said, Arisu’s last name is also Tanaka; Beatrice and Arisu are twin sisters, Beatrice being the oldest.  Arisu never spoke of her sister, mostly because of how faintly she remembered her after the two were separated.  Beatrice then married a man who came from a foreign country, and used her own last name, Tanaka, as their way of representing their bondage. Her husband died shortly after Gundam was born, and ironically, Beatrice was thinking of naming the male child Gundam. As a result, Beatrice blamed Gundam for the sudden death of her husband; for it was claimed that a shadow enveloped his soul and dragged him to the deepest depths of hell. Even she knew that was a lie; her husband was a saint. The two loved each other very much, even though her husband was far different from her, which led everyone to think he was the real Saint Sebastian. Years later, with her knowing that taking care of a growing child herself was not something she could put up with, she left him in the woods that day, hoping someone would find him and shower him with affection, unlike she ever could. As for the scar over Gundam’s left eye, no one can exactly say; the only think Beatrice knew was that he didn’t have that scar when she left him behind the oak tree that day.

“Carl, I have to see him. I have to follow him!” She whimpered, poking her head up from the bush. “No, Beatrice! It’s too risky!” He tried stopped her, his teeth chattering. She stood up, her eyes fixed on her son. “Gundam Tanaka…” She breathed, shedding a tear. She hadn’t seen him in merely a decade or more. She stepped out from behind the bush and followed after him, creeping up on him like a shadow. Gundam froze in his tracks as he felt something warm touch his shoulder. It was Beatrice. “Gundam Tanaka?” She whispered into his ear, watching him turn around and stare in complete shock. “Yes, that is I. What do you call me for?” Beatrice covered her mouth with her scarf. “You probably do not remember me, and that’s okay… I am your mother. Beatrice Tanaka.” She glared at him out of the corner of her eye as she looked down. His expression immediately went blank. “You… I…” His cheeks grew red, but he couldn’t move his arms; in fact, he couldn’t move a muscle. He was frozen in shock. Beatrice slowly approached him, feeling the immense power inside him. “You are my son. My son whom I love.” She brought him into a soft embrace, feeling his arms slowly wrap around her.

Those words hit him; Arisu said that same exact phrase. Thinking about Arisu made his eyes water; he couldn’t prevent that cursed K9 from tearing her life away from that poor, poor cheerful spirit. Arisu was most likely gone; the damage she had received was far beyond repair. Gundam couldn’t stop his tears; it was all too much. Beatrice felt his tears slowly trickle onto her large fur coat, and she began to rub his back ever so slightly, exactly like Arisu. His tears ran down faster, as he tried to hide his face in her jacket. “It’s alright to cry… Sometimes crying makes you feel better…” She sang to him, as she too began to cry; the two standing in the middle of a dark forest, not having any idea as to where they were, draining out their pain through tears. Carl poked his head up from the bush, seeing that the two of them were hugging and crying together. “Mother and son moment… Shouldn’t disturb them.” He said to himself, bringing himself down under the bush. “Gundam… I understand how much this must mean to you… Adding on everything else that has happened in your life… I just want you to know… I love you.” Beatrice brought herself out of the embrace and gently placed her hands on each side of Gundam’s face, staring into his eyes. Both eyes were supposed to be red… How strange.

“There’s no need to cry any more than you already have. You have me now. We can go back to living as a family. A _family,_ Gundam!” She managed to smile through her tears. Gundam lifted his scarf over his nose and looked down. “I cannot. I must find Arisu Tanaka.” “Honey, she’s my sister…! We keep in contact… I will do whatever I can in my power to have you see your mother again.” “You’re making it sound like she has departed to the other life.” His voice cracked. “No, noooo! I’m not saying that at all…! What I’m saying is, is that… You will see her again, I promise.” Gundam’s eye began to twitch, and at that second, a group of men in scientist jackets and other high tech equipment snuck from behind them.

“Freeze!” One shouted. There was someone in the back of that crowd that Gundam could spot was not one of the group. She had long silky blonde hair with a sparkly black bow adjusted perfectly on the left side of her head. She wore a forest green dress that blended in perfectly with the atmosphere they were currently in. Her light blue eyes stood out in the dark gloomy shade. Beatrice hid before any of them saw her, leaving Gundam alone with only his Four Dark Gods of Destruction. “You’re Gundam Tanaka?” The lead man asked. “Why yes. Yes I am.” “We’re here to exterminate you.” The man replied back. Gundam took a slight step back, as he wiped away his eyes with his sleeve. “He’s… Crying!” The girl whom Gundam spotted whispered, as the men around her nudged her in the shoulder, telling her to keep quite or she would spoil the plan. “You have three minutes to run.” The man continued, watching as Gundam ran off. “Let’s play a nice game of hide and seek.” The man mumbled in an evil tone, taking out his tranquilizer and standing in place. The young woman sighed, putting her hands in a praying position.

Gundam ran as far as he could from them, hoping they wouldn’t find him. As he was running, he felt a sharp pain in his spine, inflicting his speed. He tried to ignore it, but it seemed to grow and spread; feeling as if something were trying to escape. He didn’t give up, and continued to run for as much more as he could. After his given three minute time limit, they group chased after Gundam, successfully finding him quicker than he had expected. “Close to the exit, eh? Right off the interstate, I reckon.” The man spoke up. “Welp, I’m Robby, and this is my crew. We come from Novoselic.” Novoselic… Where had he heard that? Gundam didn’t dare to speak up. His back was hunched over, and the pain would not stop growing. Out of the blue, he began to gag, his arms around his stomach, trembling in pain, eyes widened. “What’s going on?” One of the members of Robby’s group mumbled, getting a slap from Robby. “This is what we came for.”

Gundam tried to stand upright, only to be met by the strong ache in his back, and the feeling that he was about to hurl blood. His face grew pale, and the pupil of his grey eye widened without command. With a single yelp, his back gave way, sprouting large black bat wings with pointy claw-like bone at the ends. He stood upright, slowly flying off the ground by half an inch. A strange shadowy ooze was dripping off the tips and everywhere else on the wings, telling everyone that these were obviously not normal. “I have to help him!” The young woman whispered to the man next to her, taking out a jar and unscrewing the top. “Miss Sonia! It’s too dangerous! You can’t!” Sonia shoved past the man, and trotted over towards Gundam, staring up at him and kneeling down, placing the jar under one part of his right wing, collecting the shadowy ooze.

As she was doing so, the oozing subsided, which was _never_ supposed to happen. This could lead to something very dangerous if not taken care of properly. “Oh.” She mumbled, continuing to kneel down in front of him. She bowed down her head, as Gundam raised a hand above her, mumbling a curse. “He’s cursing the princess! Shoot him!” Robby bellowed, shooting his tranquilizer wildly. A dart hit him in the right wing, the shadow ooze pouring out madly. He fell down on his side, feeling the power of the tranquilizer make its way into his bloodstream and force him to sleep. Sonia picked him up with ease, staring down at his unconscious body. She ran off. “Hey! Where is she going?!” Robby panicked, as the rest of the group stayed in their places. “It was foolish of me to gather up such dimwitted men! All I wanted to do was make a group like in my favorite television shows! I guess that never worked out…” She said to him as she ran, as Beatrice poked her head out of the bush she had hidden in. “Sonia Nevermind… Interesting.” She said to herself and followed after the girl who had her son unconscious in her arms.


End file.
